Reset
by Xennilus
Summary: It was too perfect to be true. He had knowledge of the other timelines. It was only a matter of time until something occurred.


The bright moonlight shined through the window as it illuminated the face peeking outside. It was a nice view from here, the city's lights could be seen from a distance along with the expansive sea. However, it was the plethora of stars decorating the night sky that captured his attention. It was unlike anything from the Underground. It was soothing, calming. Amazing.

And relieving.

Being able to gaze at the stars was a relief. Staying in this room was a relief. Being able to be on the very surface was a relief. It was over.

But that nagging feeling did not seem to fade.

Everything was going well for once. The barrier was broken, the monsters were finally on the surface and living their lives as they would have liked to. Of course, there were some small tensions with the humans who were unable to adapt to the new inhabitants of the surface, but at least they were actually there. They were free from their prison. They were alive.

They were all alive.

Even so, the feeling was still there. Tonight it was even stronger than usual. It was keeping him awake and simply gazing at the stars was not helping it soothe. He decided to go outside to get some fresh air. He grabbed his blue jacket and walked out of his room. As he descended the stairs, he looked at the pictures adorning the wall. He and his friends were all together, smiling at the camera. Taking a longer look, he thought to himself. He should be happy, right? And he really was, but the feeling was so persistent, he could not find himself fully enjoying this new life. It felt as if in a moment's notice, everything would fall apart, and everything would be back to square one. It felt that that something, somehow, was missing. That it was not completely over. That a terrible tragedy was bound to happen.

Sighing, Sans continued walking down the stairs and walked out through the front door. The neighborhood was quiet at this time of night. Why did it feel too quiet, too perfect? Could it be that he himself could not believe that they were really all together on the surface? Sans sighed to himself, that couldn't be it. He already knew deep down there was more to this. It really wasn't over. All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, this paradise that everyone worked so incredibly hard for was going to disappear. He didn't know when, he just knew it was going to happen. And it wasn't fair.

He was tired.

The door creaking behind Sans snapped him out of his thoughts, making him tense. He quickly turned around as a child's head poked out, their tired eyes finding him. "... Sans?" came the sleepy voice.

He relaxed, putting his hands in his pockets and approached them. "Gave me a bad scare there. Isn't it past your bed time?"

"You left the door open," they yawned, "I can't sleep."

"Again?" Sans asked, walking into the house and closing the door. Frisk nodded. He took their hand, led them upstairs and back into their room.

"So," he started as they sat on Frisk's bed, " _what's rattling your bones_ now, buddy?"

They let out an annoyed sigh before glancing up at the skeleton's face. "I don't know," they shrugged. "Something's still bothering me."

He paused. "Whaddya mean?"

They shrugged again, "I don't feel.. right."

Hearing this made Sans uneasy. This was not the first time Frisk was like this. There were times where he had noticed them acting differently, if only slightly. Sometimes they'd just kind of go quiet and stare at nothing. Then there were nights like these when Sans couldn't fall asleep, he would also find the kid awake.

There was no doubt in his mind now: it was not over yet. And Frisk could sense it too.

Sans faced them as they looked at the wall in front of them. Before he could reply, he felt Frisk suddenly tense up. "No," they whispered.

He glanced towards where they were looking. He was met with the silhouette of a child, similar to Frisk. Quickly glancing back and forth at the two, he stood up. His hand flew out of his pocket, the famous blue eye starting to glow. The silhouette approached, much to his and Frisk's dismay. His left hand glowed with blue magic, and as he prepared himself to attack-

his movements were ceased abruptly.

He could not move anymore.

Loud cackling came from the silhouette as they approached even slower than before. The moonlight illuminated their face for a moment, revealing a deformity. It had no eyes, simply two gaping, bloody sockets. Its smile literally stretched across its face. And it was.. melting?

The light left their face and they stopped moving. The cackling went to silence.

"It's time," was all they said, before the malevolent cackling started again.

Sans was suddenly thrown against the wall. He struggled to fight back, but it was as if he had no control over his body anymore. Frisk quickly appeared in his view.

"I'm so sorry!" they cried, reaching for him and giving him a desperate hug. He tried moving again, he tried to talk, but to no avail.

Two red eyes suddenly appeared on that _thing_ , giving it an even more terrifying appearance. The entire room was shaking followed by a powerful wind with no source, blowing the place into a mess. The walls started to crack and break apart, though instead of showing the outside, there was only darkness.

"I'm sorry!" Frisk repeated again, "I can't stop it!" They were sobbing, and they looked up at Sans one last time.

"It's not me! I promise _it's not going to be me!_ "

He felt control over his body again. But it was too late to do anything now. There was nothing left.

Only pitch black surrounded him.

"Now the fun's really about to start."

Sans woke up in his bed. He was back in his room.

His room in Snowdin.

"Sans! Get up! It's time to go patrolling for humans again!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I felt like writing, so I got whatever this was out of my system. Decided to just start off writing short stories such as this one before attempting to make a full on, multi chapter story, since I keep deleting them.**


End file.
